


I just like them

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: The guys spent a day outside and try to relax on the couch now.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #415: Freckles





	I just like them

It had been a nice, warm day and they had enjoyed it outside. For the first time in a long while, they hadn’t just been in their garden, but took a hike – under Arthur’s protest – and then got some ice cream to go – with Merlin just barely holding in his rant about unhealthy food – before they had come back to their place, both with a hint of a sunburn but happy.

After washing up and getting changed into shorts and a comfy hoodie, Merlin had stretched out on their huge couch. An investment that Merlin had questioned in the beginning, but now he enjoyed the luxury of the overly big and very broad piece of furniture. Arthur climbed next to him and smiled down at Merlin as he gently touched Merlin’s nose again and again with his fingertip before he moved on to his cheeks.

Merlin chuckled. “What are you doing?”

“Counting your freckles.”

“I don’t have freckles!” Merlin laughed.

“You do. You get them every summer and in fall, they vanish again.”

“I don’t!” Merlin insisted.

“You do and I like them.”

Still not convinced, Merlin mock-frowned at him. “And you’re counting them for what reason? Do you note down how many I get every year? Is this a contest of some sort that I don’t know about?”

Arthur laughed. “No, not exactly. I just…I don’t know…I just like them.” He leaned down and brushed his lips over his boyfriend’s.


End file.
